Tomas Deminshar
Handle: Terron Merdonath Description Physical Appearance: About 2 metres tall, with shortish black hair, bright blue eyes, and a constant frown on his face, except when specified. His manner and attitude to life in general hint at much pain in his past, and he has been made hard by having to live with it. Time and Place of birth: Born in Cairhein, in the year 980 NE. His parents, however, died when their house collapsed in 987 NE. He was at the blacksmiths' at the time, where his parents were thinking of getting him used to being in a forge so that he would choose it as a career. He was sent to an orphanage after their deaths. History He ran around a corner, and was hit in the chest by a boy about his own age, who grunted, and then laughed when he saw the other boy collapse. "He's here! I've got him!" the boy shouted, exultantly. The boy on the ground cowered and gradually calmed himself, drawing on the trick he had learned so long ago, when he was first teased about the deaths of his parents. He had always been the lonely one. The one nobody liked. The one everybody teased. Now, he imagined all his fear, his hate, all his emotions, everything, as a flame, and floated, secure, in the Void. Recently, when he'd taken the void, there had been a light, an orb of brightness, floating just out of eyesight, tempting. He looked up. The bully punched him. The void flickered, wavering. Suddenly, there was fear. Light, let me hold it. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. The other boy kicked him in the head. The void wavered. His mind howled with the pain, as red light filled his vision. Light, let it end! I've been enduring this for the last fifteen years of my life! LET IT END! And suddenly, it stopped. There was a rushing sound, but it was in his mind. There was heat, and he was gasping for breath. He felt weak, clammy, his vision narrowing as the bully toppled, a welt already forming on his forehead. Darkness claimed him. Light. Slowly, he opened his eyes. There was a cup pressed to his lips, and uncaring of what was in the cup, he drank. It tasted like water. "That's it, boy. Drink." The voice was shaky, as if it's owner was scared, or frightened, but still recognisable. The matron of his orphanage. With the water flowing down his throat, and sensation returning to him, he became aware of a pain, not in his body, not quite in his head, but in his soul. He felt weak, and he took the void. And suddenly he was weak, but also strong. His mind was filled with a calm certainty, and he felt whole, for the first time in his life. Light! This is what I am meant to be. I've never felt so alive! "What do we do with him?" A different voice. He didn't know this one. "We wait, like the Aes Sedai told us to. Sooner or later, he will either die, or get better. If he gets better, we can always send him to the Tower. To be Gentled." Gentled? Light! I'm going to go mad, aren't I. I'm going to break the world. He slept badly that night. The next day, there was nobody in his room. He didn't feel sick anymore. That was strange. He tried to work out exactly how he had done it, with the bully. He started by taking the void. It felt the same as usual, except for that light, just out of sight. He wondered what it was. In his mind, he reached out, and... touched it. He gasped. He felt... whole. Somehow, more alive. Suddenly, a bar of silver light rotated open outside, forming a... passageway in the air. He could see it through the window. A man stepped through, and frowned. He was wearing a long black coat. He looked around for a moment, and then walked straight into Tomas' room. "I could feel you as soon as I stepped through the gateway. No doubts now." Tomas tried to sit up, and fell back. He didn't feel weak, but he was. The man laughed. Through the window, Tomas saw two other men step through the gateway. "What's it going to be, boy? Are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to drag you, kicking and screaming, to the Tower?" Realisation blossomed in Tomas' mind. The Black tower. Asha'man. "I'll come of my own accord." He said. "I have more self respect than that." Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies